I will save you
by electric pink sky
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by Orochimaru for Sasuke. He wanted her to leave but Hinata decided that she will not leave unless Sasuke is with her. Naruto is also set on another mission to find Hinata…sasuhinaru fic


Discalimer: I don't own Naruto and so are the other characters.

Author's note: Please enjoy reading. I haven't watched the complete episodes of Naruto. I hope you understand. Thank you and again please enjoy reading

----------------

Hinata opened her eyes but she can't see anything but darkness. She can't remember anything about getting here. All she can remember is having a date with Naruto. She heard something from the darkness. Someone's there. She wanted to move but her wrists are wrapped with a cold metal.

Someone opened the door. Beam of lights struck Orochimaru's face to together with Kabuto. They went closer to her. Orochimaru touched her face and laughed. Her whole body stiffened. She can barely breathe. She knows that she have no stand if she will fight this monster in front of her. It's better to wait till the right moment comes and she will get out of this place…. soon. Soon as they're gone...

"Perfect… Perfect," Orochimaru said and laughed. She gathered all her courage and strength to take her face out of his hands. Kabuto quickly put a kunie under her throat.

"Be careful! Try to be more hospitable to our little guest… Kabuto." Orochimaru said and walk away from her.

"Orochimaru, what do you need?" another voice said.

"Come here, you might like to see our little guest… My present for you but if you wouldn't like her, I might just kill this little Konoha girl." Orochimaru said as he traced the tip of the kunie in Hinata's throat, making her produce a soft sound.

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke entered the dark room and went closer to them. He looked at her. No emotions can be seen in his face but it somehow made her feel safe. At least she knows that someone in this place still have the heart to let her live.

"Sa-suke, you- you're he-re! E-veryone in Ko-noha are waiting for yo-u," she said but Sasuke just thrown her a cold glance.

"Let her go… You can't get anything from that girl," he said and turned away.

"I don't take any orders Sasuke but I can let her go in one condition- Just like I said she's my present for you and you got to keep her." Orochimaru said to Sasuke.

He turned back and saw Orochimaru slitting Hinata's soft skin. He licked the kunie afterwards. The kunie left a wound in Hinata's face. Her eyes have the pain when she looked at him. Sasuke cursed himself and looked at Orochimaru.

"Let her go, I'll keep her." He said.

"Good choice… I know she'll keep you company." Orochimaru said as he slashed out the metals that's imprisoning Hinata.

Sasuke quickly caught Hinata's unconscious body before she hit the ground. Orochimaru and Kabuto already went out. He carried her to his room and gently laid her in his bed. He stared outside his window. That girl sleeping in his bed makes him remember that Konoha town. He sat down and decided to sleep for a while.

Sasuke is waked up by the soft pats in his shoulder. He decided to pretend he's still sleeping. The soft pats stopped. He heard her sigh. The next thing he felt is blanket wrapped in his back. He heard the door open. He quickly went up.

"Don't go outside if you want to still live," he said to Hinata.

"I- I jus-t wa-nt to u-se the…" she said as she blushed. Sasuke quickly understand and shown her the comfort room in his room.

"You should go home," Sasuke said to her when she went outside the comfort room.

"Y-ou will be in great danger if they found out." She said to him.

"They won't do anything to me they still need me." He said.

"N-o I can't unless you're with me. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi- sensei… all of us want you back Sas-uke," she said to him with determination in her eyes.

"Then don't go if you want! But don't cry to me if they hurt you…" he said as he slammed the door.

Hinata sighed when she heard the slamming of the door. She looked around her. Sasuke's clothes and things are scattered around the floor, the bed and everywhere. She decided to clean it up a little. She put all of his clothes in the basket and all of his books on the shelf. She swept the floor. She changed the cover of the bed and of the pillows. She also changed his towel. She will prove it to him that she can take care of herself and she can be also useful. She sat down when she's already finished.

She scanned the whole place with her eyes. She saw a brown notebook laid on the floor picked it up but it slipped from her hands. It spilled the pictures of Sasuke together with his group. She smiled. She didn't arrive too late… she can still convince Sasuke to go home.

----------------

They are set to another mission: To find Hinata. Naruto cursed himself. He shouldn't leave her there. If he just knew this would happen, he could have held her close and he would let no one to touch her. That whoever bastard who kidnapped her will pay for this. If he's mistaken to touch even a single hair of Hinata, he is sure that he could kill that bastard.

How could be fate so cruel to him? How could they take her away from him? Now, now that he's learning to love her. He swore to himself the moment he found her. He wouldn't let her go away in his arms and he will tell her everything he's feeling inside.

---------------

Author's note: Thank you very much for reading. Please read the net chapter.


End file.
